A store, e.g., a Wal-Mart store, may interact with a customer to facilitate or enhance the customer's shopping experience. Currently, interfacing with customers is limited and usually requires installation of multiple interface devices to increase interaction. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical computer system and a variety of typical interface devices used in a retail store. For example, merchandise in the store may be encoded with barcodes and stored in an inventory database 102 at a centralized location, e.g., a headquarter, before or upon their arrival at the store. The database 102 may be connected to a server computer 106 through a first local area network 108 (LAN). The server computer 106 may manage transactions between the inventory database 102 with other functionalities, e.g., a financial/accounting database 104. The LAN 108 in the headquarter may be linked through a wide area network (WAN) 110 to, e.g., a LAN 112 at a store. For a chain of stores, e.g., Wal-Mart Stores, the server computer 106 at the headquarter may be linked to multiple stores. In some situations, the server computer 106 and databases 102, 104 may be located locally at the store.
Within each store, multiple checkout counters or point of sale (POS) stations 114, 116 may be set up at different locations for customers to conduct purchase transactions. These POS stations 114, 116 may be linked through the LAN 112 and WAN 110 to the server computer 106, and databases 102, 104. Additionally, POS stations 114, 116 may be configured with barcode scanners 118, 120, transaction panels 122, 124 and card readers 132, 134. A customer may bring items that he wants to purchase to a POS station for a transaction. The merchandise may have been labeled or attached with barcodes. A cashier may scan each item using barcode scanners 118, 120 to generate a list of pending items and corresponding prices for the customer. The customer may agree to and complete the purchase by paying with, e.g., cash or a check, or with credit (e.g., swiping a credit/debit card using card readers 132, 134).
These traditional barcode-based POS stations require the scanning of each item to be purchased by a cashier, which may be time-consuming and require human resources that may be deployed for other purposes, e.g., customer services. Further, these POS stations 114, 116 each includes multiple devices, such as, a display screen (e.g., transaction panels 122, 124), a bar code scanner (e.g., barcode scanner 118, 120), a card reader for plastic cards with magnetic strips (e.g., 132, 134), a keypad for entering pin numbers, and a signature pad for capturing a customer's signature. Theses devices may be scattered around a POS station in a confusing manner. In some stores, a single unit may be provided to customers for at check out stations. However, the single unit normally provides limited functionality, such as only accepting magnetic cards, and may not include other helpful interface devices such as a display screen. Thus, the POS stations need to be better organized to streamline customer transactions to increase customer satisfactions and store efficiencies.
Moreover, within the store, one or more price checkers (e.g., price checker 130) and/or gift register 128 may be installed. The price checker 130 may be equipped with a barcode scanner. Thus, when an item is scanned, the price checker 130 may retrieve price information from the inventory database 102 and presents the price information to a customer. In some instances, the price checker 130 may be a portable scanner (e.g., wireless connected to the LAN 112) that enables a customer to check prices anywhere in a store. The gift register 128 is usually a user terminal. Typically, the gift register 128 is a customized computer terminal with display and input devices (e.g., a mouse and/or keyboard). Thus, a user may create a gift registry while visiting a store and enter desired items into the gift registry. Later a gift purchaser may visit the store, view the gift registry and purchase one or more desired items from an established gift registry. However, such price checkers (e.g., stationary or portable) or gift registry terminals, are normally not capable of conducting financial transactions, such as accepting a payment, at the same spot in the store where the customer picks up or obtains a particular piece of merchandise.
Touch screen displays have been used as display screens in a retail or wholesale system. However, current devices with touch screen displays offer limited customer interaction. For example, touch screen displays have been used at POS stations at retail stores. But these touch screen displays have to be used together with other devices such as bar code scanners and/or swipe card readers. Thus, these touch screen display devices rarely operates as stand alone units.
In some instances, touch screen displays may be used to provide a directory service, or may introduce or advertise merchandise to customers. However, these informational touch screen displays devices do not provide financial transaction capablility. Further, in some stores, touch screens are equipped on handheld devices, but these handheld devices normally have to be used in conjunction with other separate and distinct devices, such as a swipe card reader, to conduct transactions.